falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Starport Nuka
}} The Starport Nuka is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park and is a part of the Galactic Zone in 2287. Background Starport Nuka was a museum of military and space-like technology. From here, all of the Galactic Zone robots were controlled and monitored from before the Great War.Managers terminal; Outbound Communication GH700101 entry: "This is Penning over at Starport Nuka. We're experiencing all sorts of minor control malfunctions with the older-model robots in the Galactic Zone. I'm sending over some of the incident reports. Nothing serious yet, but if Star Control ever loses its connection with these robots, I'm not sure what they'll do." The building houses a suit of custom Quantum X-01 power armor presumably for display to guests. Due to having a sponsorship by the U.S. Military,Fallout 4 loading screen slide: "Thanks to a sponsorship by the U.S. Military, Nuka-World featured a formidable security force and had access to all sorts of military-grade hardware." Nuka-World managed to get this power armor early on, before the Great War. It also has an elevator with an observation deck to view a good portion of the park, which is only available after restoring power to the park.Restoring power to the park can be done by completing Power Play or Open Season. Layout The structure has two levels, plus an observation deck on the roof that is only accessible once the power for Nuka-World has been restored. The upper level is connected to other sections of the park via walkways that extend from both sides, as well as exterior ramps that allow access to the lower level. These ramps are typically patrolled by eyebots. The lower level holds a large glass case with a set of X-01 power armor with a Nuka-Cola Quantum-themed paint job. The back portion of the room is taken up by the mainframe computer that the Sole Survivor must repair for the Star Control quest. The power armor will be accessible once all star cores are located and installed. Notable loot * Two Star cores - One on the ground level, next to a dead trader in the area with several garbage containers. Another one on the upper level, inside a Novice locked display case. * A mini nuke - In a locked display case with a Star core. * A T-51 power armor helmet - On the upper level, inside a broken display case. * A roll of Nuka-Cade tickets - Upstairs behind a novice locked door. Contains 800 tickets. * Nuka-Cola Victory - On the observation deck. * Quantum X-01 power armor - Locked behind a display case in front of mainframe. Requires 35 star cores to open. * Mark's log - On the control panel to the right of "Star Control" central computer. * Galactic Zone manager's key - Observation deck, next to the manager's terminal in the Employees Only Novice locked room. Opens gates and a display case. Appearances The Starport Nuka only appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery StarportNuka-NukaWorld.jpg|Observation area of the attraction, only accessible through an elevator that requires the park's power to be turned on FO4NW Star Control.jpg|Star Control: the place where all of Galactic Zone's robots are controlled from FO4NW Mark's log.png|Mark's log GalacticZoneManagerKey-NukaWorld.jpg|Galactic Zone manager's key References Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Ядер-Космопорт uk:Ядер-Космопорт